The Heroes of Olympus Book 4 The house of Hades
by Opticflammingo
Summary: The Seven are now on a new quest to close the doors of death from both sides and put an end to Geia's forces. Meanwhile a new member of camp half blood needs to help this quest for reasons that are only known to him and will do anything to get there. Please leave reviews on what you think Thanks guys :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first third person Fanfic. Please leave reviews on what you think or how to improve (I promise it will get more interesting next chapter, I'm just introducing a new character which i think will fit in the story Nicely :) ) Thanks Guys :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Duncan was not having a good day. In fact his whole life was really just one big bad day. When he was five he flipped a coin to see if he could pick a fight with the biggest bully in school. He lost. When he was eight he flipped a coin to decide whether throwing a firework into his boarding school dorm was a good idea. He was expelled. And finally when he was twelve he and his older brother flipped a coin on deciding to join Kronos's army. They joined. But today was an especially bad day; he got cabin duty whilst everybody else got to relax in the sun.

He quickly looked around his cabin, white marble on one side and black on the other and his bunk in the middle. He was the only one in his cabin so he never had to worry about cleanliness but he figured today might be a good day to start and he flipped a coin to decide. The pro of being a Janus kid was that when he came to a boring decision he could just flip a coin to decide what he did.

Duncan just wanted to sleep, his dreams were keeping him up again and he couldn't get those voices out of his head. _The seven have been separated. They are close to the doors of Death we must separate them. _A gravel like voice always says. Duncan looked back at his bunk and seriously considered it but he soon dashed off to get his clipboard. First up the Athena cabin, 5 out of 5. The usual.

"Hey! you know we've seen you fight. We could use you for our Capture the flag team" Malcolm says as he hops down from his bunk. He's become the de facto leader of the Athena cabin since Annabeth left to find the famous Percy Jackson. Duncan had come to camp at the worst possible time. Figures. Apparently this Percy Jackson guy had gone missing and he chose the wrong time to make light of the situation and had Annabeth's knife to his throat within a second. It took that Piper girl to charmspeak her to let go of the knife.

"I don't know last time I checked your cabin leader didn't like me very much."

"Yeah. She's just worried besides if you can fight like I've seen you, join the team that always has a plan." As he says this he picks a massive book entitled _Battle Strategy for Dummies_ and hops back on his bunk to read it like it's nothing.

_I'm gonna get out of here Duncan. She's promised me._ Believe it or not Duncan had gotten used to his brother being the co-star of his dreams next to the gravel voiced guy. He moved to the next couple of cabins and got a similar sounding speech from Clarisse about how her cabin was the best for capture the flag and she "needed the numbers". He gave her a three out of five for the mean look when he left the cabin when he didn't say he was on her side or not.

Honestly Duncan was glad nobody had noticed him from the battle of New York. Bad enough he was a son of a God that had turned to Kronos's side but he himself on Kronos's side, that could spell disaster. But he wasn't really on Kronos's side Duncan reminds himself. Finally he comes to the Aphrodite cabin and see's Drew drawing something on the walls.

"Um why are you vandalising against your own cabin?"

"Not my cabin, Tristan McLean" As she says this she draws a moustache on his face. Duncan could tell she was angry and didn't fancy getting on the wrong side of a charmspeaker so left with a casual, "Whatever" and told her tonight was capture the flag which she replied with a groan.

The sun began to set and Duncan was on his way to dinner with the Ares cabin who he had just trained with.

"Last chance meat sack. You're a capable fighter we could use you." Clarisse says as she pats Duncan on the back a little too hard and he jumps forward.

"Well I'm flattered and everything, but um maybe I'll sit tonight out."

"Shame. Tonight is the night we steal back our flag!" This is met by a large round of cheering and stomping feet on the ground. Duncan suspected that the Ares cabin only wanted him for cannon fodder but decided that an angry Ares cabin would only add to his problems. He couldn't let his brother come back like the rumours he'd heard.

He lines up to give some of his food as a sacrifice to the gods and only has one thing to say to his Dad if he hears him. _Please let me help the Seven._

* * *

**Please leave reviews so if i know it's worth my time continuing or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Another new chapter is here! Please leave reviews on what you think or I won't continue (It really encourages me to keep writing or stop writing if it's that bad!) Thanks guys :) OpticFlammingo Out!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Leo had had a lot of bad things happen to him. His mom was killed by the earth lady also known as Gaia and his favourite flying dragon was shot down by the incredibly hot but incredibly evil Khone. And now Percy and Annabeth were somewhere in Tarturus because he chose to open Nemesis's fortune cookie and get the code for the Archimedes sphere.

"Hmm… what if I get my baseball bat and hit it maybe it will stop humming?" Coach hedge says as he kicks the sphere with his hoof.

"Why is it humming Leo?" Piper says. This was just enough to get Leo out of his moping mood. _Just roll with the punches Leo _he thinks to himself_._

"Honestly I don't know why it's humming now, but if we can get this thing installed into Festus then it might make travel a bit easier."

"We?" Hazel says.

"O.K, Me. If I can decipher these weapon scrolls then Gaia is about to feel a world of pain" Leo said these words as if trying to be inspiring but no one looked any better. Piper was playing with the ends of her hair, Jason kept looking towards the distance and Frank looked on the verge of tears.

"We have to convince the Romans to come on our side." Jason suddenly says.

"What?" We all say at once.

"Wait, maybe not on our side but a temporary ceasefire." Leo didn't like the way Jason said this, as if the Romans and Greeks could never be friends. But me almost destroying New Rome didn't help our cause Leo thought to himself.

"Look, I know you want Romans and Greeks to be friend's dude, but what makes you so sure they're going to listen to you." Frank says. He doesn't look any better but then again we're on Festus sailing through the sea to Epirus. Leo couldn't help looking at the Stars above him, they seemed larger tonight and the constellations were more noticeable.

"Because we're going to give them the Athena Parthenos." Leo couldn't keep his mouth from gaping open from Jason's sudden plan.

"I think I just felt Annabeth mentally slap you from Tarturus. Hazel?" Nico says. Leo couldn't help himself laughing at this and soon everyone was staring at Leo. Give me a break he thinks to himself, he hasn't exactly had it easy.

Piper holds her hair down from the sudden strong wind and says "You mean the thing we just got from the spider lady's cave and just give it up to the people who hate us. In New York? 8000 miles from where we are now?"

"Yes. It could be a token of friendship." Leo starts to run calculations in his head thinking how long it would take to get to New York and either way it would take too long to get there and to Epirus in time. The winds picked up again and are starting to rattle the normally sturdy sails of Festus.

"Guys it's almost impossible to get there and back to where we are now. I'm sorry I might be admiral awesome but I'm not superman." Leo was really starting to hate his day now.

"C'mon Leo if anyone can do it, it's got to be you." Leo could hear the desperation in his friend's voice. He couldn't just give up.

"I could have a look at the Archimedes sphere I guess. It might have some upgrades that could make Festus go faster." Leo says even though he's sure they can't get to New York in time.

"Awesome. We could stay up and help if you want?" Jason sounds tired and from the look of him he might just pass out.

"Nah dude. You've done enough today. All of you go to bed, I'll stay up and see if I can work out this thing out." As he says this he points at the Sphere. Soon everyone's filling out into the lower decks except Hazel. She just lingers there and watches Frank leave. She suddenly runs up and kisses Leo on the cheek and leaves just as quickly.

Leo rubs his cheek from where Hazel kissed him and thinks of his grandfather Sammy Valdez. He could see why he liked her, she is very pretty.

"Well time to get to work flaming Valdez." He says quietly to himself. Soon he's covered in Motor oil from redoing Festus's engine and looking for somewhere to install the Archimedes sphere.

"C'mon Leo. You're going to let an engine to get the better of you." Leo says quietly to himself. Suddenly his beeper goes off to tell him something's wrong.

"What else could go wrong tonight?" He makes his way up to the top deck to see what the problem is when he suddenly sees that the wind has destroyed his sails.

"No!" he screams. He puts his hands to his head and try's to figure out how wind can destroy his sail so quickly. From the doors, come out everybody except Coach Hedge wearing an odd mix of pyjamas and body armour. All their hair is being slapped around their faces in the wind.

"What's happened? We heard a-"Frank is cut off from speaking when he sees the broken sail.

"Oh"

"What else can go wrong now?! We've lost Percy and Annabeth! We're about to lose our statue to the Romans and Now the stupid sail has broken!" as Leo shouted he could feel his hands heat up and soon fireballs were forming.

"Calm down Leo. We can fix this!" Jason shouts

"Um guys" Piper says looking up.

"No I have to fix this! Leo fix this! Leo fix that! It's always me!" Leo shouts back.

"Guys look up!" Piper shouts. Using her charmspeak everybody immediately looks up. _Oh no _Leo thinks to himself. The stars now have a face. It looks like a grizzled old man opening and shutting his eyes and looking down at Festus. Its giant star arm lifts itself up and curls its fingers cautiously as if it had never used them. Suddenly it lifts its arm up and smashes it towards Festus.

The world turns upside down for a moment and Leo hit's the side of the boat and falls off. _Man overboard_ he thinks to himself. He expects to feel the cold off the sea when in fact he feels the ground?

"Leo! Leo!" He hears Jason shout. All he has time to register is the faces of Drew and some other guy in a forest. _Camp Half Blood?_ Is his last thought before he passes out.


End file.
